


Zero Affection

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: D'espairsRay, the GazettE
Genre: Blood Play, Bondage, Ice Play, Knifeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Zero wasn't the type who liked to form relationships. As far as he was concerned the people that you were friends with and those you slept with should always be kept separate. That was until he met Uruha and found that everything he usually cared about became insignificant.





	Zero Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Please see the tags for warnings.

Blood River was a brand new club to open in the Harajuku district, so new in fact that tonight was its opening night. So well rated that its clientèle tonight was made up almost entirely of celebrities, though as Zero looked around he spotted several faces he didn't recognise.

In all honesty Zero was less than impressed by the club. Its vampire theme was too clichéd, its décor too tacky for his tastes and the music blasting out from the dance floor far too pop. He seemed to be alone on this though, as all around him he could hear others complimenting the club and saying how awesome they thought it was.

Shaking his head in disgust, Zero headed for the bar and bought another drink. He might not like it here but it was definitely a good place to be seen, so he would stay a little longer. Besides, his surroundings didn't really matter to him right now. He was looking for a man to take home to his bed and any club was a good enough place for him to look.

Zero's method of getting a date followed a similar pattern to that of a predator. He'd spot his prey and separate them from the herd before going straight for the kill. His success rate was maybe 80%, as his confidence usually acted as a turn on for most men. If you excluded the straight men he'd accidentally hit on, then his success rate would be a lot higher.

It was a tougher crowd tonight, as being a professional bassist wouldn't be enough to impress anyone here, but Zero was confident he'd get himself a date. As far as he was concerned confidence was the key. Don't act too arrogant but make it clear that you were worth their time.

Scanning the crowds Zero already knew exactly what he was looking for. Like most people he had a type, but his was a lot more clearly defined than most. Young, blond, pretty and, of course, male.

Nothing else really mattered to him, as for Zero sex was what was important. He loved experimenting with new partners and found no need to pursue a real relationship. Friends were for talking and hanging out with, whilst lovers were for sex. There was no correlation between the two for Zero. The idea of being good friends with a lover was an absurd concept to him, yet that seemed to be the norm.

Zero's eyes finally settled on a young man across the room hanging out with some friends. As he watched, he saw the tell-tale signs that this man was gay. It was in the way the guy's eyes scanned the crowd, only pausing on men and barely giving women a glance. The way he was aware that every little movement he made was being watched, when most men wouldn't really care. It was in the clothes he wore, tight silver jeans and a simple blue shirt that was cut to show off his body perfectly.

Zero couldn't help but find this man irresistible. In his eyes he was the most beautiful man in this room and he wanted him. His target had been chosen. Now, to lure him away from his herd. His eyes scanned the room for inspiration before settling on a pool table across the room. The two men were in the middle of a game but it was almost finished.

Without fuss Zero went up to one of them and requested the table after them. It was easy enough, and placing a few coins on the table to reserve his place, he headed over to the young man with a confident stride. This was a manoeuvre he'd used many times before and he had little doubt it'd fail him now.

He placed his hand gently on the blond's shoulder to get his attention, and the other turned to look at the man, so forward to make physical contact with a perfect stranger.

“I don't suppose you'd like to join me for a game of pool?” Zero asked, giving the man's shoulder a gentle but subtle massage as he spoke. His intentions clear, he removed his hand so not to appear too pushy and let the other respond.

“Yeah OK,” The man agreed, glancing at his friends to make sure this was OK. With no objections and just an encouraging smile, he got up and followed Zero across the room to the pool table, that had just that moment been vacated.

“My friends are too drunk to play,” Zero said, although he was actually here alone.

“I see,” The other man replied, not really knowing what to say to such a perfect stranger. “I'm Uruha.”

“Zero,” Came the answer, and Uruha smiled as he realised where he recognised the man from.

“D'espairs Ray?” He asked and Zero nodded but said nothing as he continued to set up the table. Perhaps he didn't know who Uruha was, or maybe he did and felt it unnecessary to comment. Either way it was refreshing to not have to talk about the band for once.

“So Uruha, are you going to break?” Zero asked, flashing him a smile that suggested his comment was far from innocent. Catching that, Uruha took a moment to answer as he seriously looked at the other man as a potential partner.

“I think maybe I might,” Uruha decided, liking what he saw. With a flirtatious smile he started the game, knowing the other was watching him appreciatively. The game continued like this, getting more and more flirtatious and suggestive with each turn, until Zero decided it was time to make his kill.

“Would you like to come back to my place? We can have coffee and talk,” He suggested, though he had no plans for either and Uruha knew it.

“That sounds fun,” Uruha agreed, pleased to be wanted. Beside him Zero smiled and quickly potted the black, knowing he had won more than just a game of pool.

Weeks passed and Zero never once really thought about the blond from the club. Uruha had just been one of many, though he had been one of the best. The young man had confidence and a sexy body that Zero had loved to explore. In the morning he had expected nothing more from Zero than breakfast before leaving without any regrets or expectations. It occurred to Zero that perhaps the blond had just been using him, in the same way he used so many others, but this wasn't something he minded. If he had had fun, then it had been a good night. When it came to sex Zero's logic was primitive and selfish and he didn't care in the slightest when people pointed this out to him.

It was quite by accident that he ran into Uruha again. He was in town doing a little shopping, when he heard his name being called out. He looked up at the speaker and paused for a moment before realising who it was calling his name.

“Uruha?” Zero asked, taking in the now brown hair with a slight frown. He had liked Uruha so much better blond but the other was still beautiful enough to be worth some attention.

            “Yeah,” Uruha replied. “How have you been?”

            “Busy,” Came the honest answer. “But I managed to get a day off for shopping, so I guess I should be grateful.”

            “I'm actually really glad to see you,” Uruha replied. “I've been looking for somebody to help me out and you'll be perfect.”

            “I don't do favours,” Zero replied with a shrug, Uruha's problems were none of his concern.

            “No listen,” Uruha scolded. “All you have to do is come to a party with me and pretend to be my boyfriend.”

            “Like a pretty man like you needs to beg for a date,” Zero mocked Uruha.

            “I'm not begging. Just I told my friends I had a hot boyfriend and they're demanding to meet him.” Uruha replied.

            “Why would you tell them that?” Zero questioned, amused by Uruha's predicament.

            “They kept trying to make me go on blind dates,” Uruha replied with a shudder. “Apparently I choose the wrong men myself.”

            “You do. If you think I'm going to do this,” Zero replied and Uruha stared at him open mouthed.

            “How is my request anything but reasonable?” Uruha demanded. “One party, that's all I ask. Just enough to get Kai off my back.”

            “I don't do favours,” Zero replied. “But I might consider a trade.”

            “You're a manipulative bastard. You know that, right?” Uruha asked with no real menace in his voice.

            “I know. I'm also cold and selfish,” Zero agreed, completely unconcerned by this. “I'll come to your party and pretend to be yours on a few conditions. Number one, you pay for everything. This includes my dinner and however many drinks I want. Number two, afterwards you have to come to my place and let me do anything I want to that sexy body of yours.”

            “Sure,” Uruha agreed with a smile. “That sounds fair.”

 

It was the night of the party and the pair entered the room with Zero's arm resting casually over Uruha's shoulders. All eyes were on them for a moment, as many noted that Uruha really hadn't turned up alone. There was clear shock on many faces, as the existence of Uruha's boyfriend had been well established to be a myth. To be fair to them it was a myth but as Zero leant over and whispered into Uruha's ear and the other laughed happily, it was hard for anybody to deny that Uruha had a boyfriend any longer.

            “You and Zero?” Reita exclaimed, as he took in the other bassist with wide eyed surprise.

            “Yeah. Now you see why I kept it quiet?” Uruha informed him, with a glare as if it had actually hurt his feelings to be accused like this. Beside him Zero merely looked amused at the whole exchange, as his eyes scanned the room to take in the crowd. The room was filled mainly with members of various PSC bands with a few exceptions and many people he didn't know. Presumably people who worked for the bands, as this party was being hosted by the company. To his surprise he still found Uruha the most beautiful man here, perhaps his type wasn't as clearly defined as he had thought. But then, would he have even noticed Uruha back at the club had his hair been dark like it was now?

            “Yeah fine. You were right,” Reita muttered, rolling his eyes.

            “To be honest we all expected you to bring some random guy you'd convinced to pretend to be your boyfriend,” Kai replied. “But I know you've been with Zero for a long time. Since the club, right?”

            “That's where we met,” Zero agreed with a smile. It appeared Uruha's friends knew him well but still their deception was working perfectly. Uruha really had lucked out to find him again by chance. He too had lucked out in getting a second chance to be with this beautiful man. It was a strange concept for Zero to actually want to be with the same man again but Uruha had been great in bed and there was no denying his body was both beautiful and sexy.

            “Come on, let's go get some drinks,” Uruha encouraged, taking Zero's hand in his and leading him away from his band mates. Any extended time with people who knew him well would reveal that Zero really didn't know him at all. Obviously that would destroy the whole façade and produce a scene Uruha wanted nothing more than to avoid.

Several drinks later, Uruha was dancing with Zero, enjoying the clichéd Christmas songs though his partner was looking less than impressed. When L'Arc~en~Ciel's Hurry Xmas began to play he actually glared at the DJ in disgust and stormed off to get more beer, leaving Uruha alone on the dance floor.

“Hey!” Uruha complained, running after his 'boyfriend' and joining him at the temporary bar.

            “We are not dancing to that song,” Zero informed Uruha, who pouted for a moment before spotting a small trig of mistletoe hanging in the corner.

            “Fine,” Uruha replied “Let's go talk in the corner.”

            “Sure,” Zero agreed, his eyes falling on the mistletoe. He knew what Uruha was planning and liked the idea very much. Happily he followed Uruha across the room and the second they were under the mistletoe their lips joined in a kiss that was both exciting and erotic. Sure, Zero didn't like most clichéd Christmas traditions but mistletoe was very much an exception.

            “I think we've stayed long enough,” Zero informed Uruha, who nodded with a smile. He too was sick of the party, as his mind was already on satisfying Zero's end of the agreement.

 

They arrived at Zero's home in record time and their lips met the second the door was closed behind them. Coats and shoes were thrown off in the hall, left in a mess as Zero's mind began to plot out exactly what he wanted to do with the other.

“I think I want to take you downstairs,” Zero announced, pulling away from Uruha with a seductive smile.

            “Sure, whatever you want,” Uruha agreed.

            “That's the spirit,” Zero replied, as he led Uruha through his home.

As Uruha was led down the stairs into the basement he began to worry. Had he really agreed to let Zero do anything to him without stating any restrictions? It had seemed fun at the time but as he stared around the room that could only be described as a dungeon, he began to wonder exactly what Zero was into.

            “You can't back out now,” Zero announced, as he noticed Uruha hesitating half way down the stairs.

            “I'm not backing out. I'm just wondering exactly what it is you want to do to me,” Uruha answered honestly.

            “I'm going to play with you,” Came Zero's cryptic answer, as he firmly took Uruha's hand and pulled with enough pressure that Uruha had to walk down the remaining stairs to stop himself from falling.

            “How?” Uruha asked but instead of answering Zero only laughed.

            “If I told you, it would ruin the surprise,” Zero replied with a smirk but as Uruha threw him yet another scared look he realised that perhaps he'd have to give Uruha some reassurance, or risk losing him entirely. “If you don't like it just say stop.”

            “And you will?” Uruha asked.

            “Probably,” Zero said with a wink, as he led Uruha across the room towards a large wheel made from polished wood. There were four straps attached to the structure and it was clear that its purpose was to tie him down. Well that was all right, Uruha didn't mind being tied down at all.

            Zero made no rush to use the wheel though, as he was more intent on kissing Uruha. A hungry predatory kiss that soon had Uruha with his back pressed against the wood as their bodies rubbed together desperately. With a moan Uruha wrapped his arms around Zero and pulled him close, deliberately moving his body against Zero's so they rubbed more but, in that instant, the older man pulled back and left Uruha panting for air as he quickly undid Uruha's belt and pulled it off in one harsh tug. There was a clatter of metal hitting stone as he dropped it by his feet and his hands moved to Uruha's waist, slipping up his body, feeling the soft skin beneath his T-shirt.

            Then, like the belt, the T-shirt was pulled away from Uruha's body and thrown on the floor and their lips joined once more. Another dominating kiss as Zero forced his tongue into Uruha's mouth and the guitarist was helpless to resist. His entire body seemed to want nothing more than to submit to the bassist and he let it without concern. He could play any role in the bedroom, take any position, experience any fetish his partner wanted to share. Perhaps this was why he had so easily agreed to Zero's request to do anything.

            Zero's hands slid down Uruha's body and within seconds Uruha's trousers were falling to the floor around his already bare feet. Shivering slightly in the cold air of the room, Uruha pressed his naked body closer to Zero but the other didn't seem interested in kissing him anymore. Instead he pushed Uruha back and the guitarist found his back pressed against wood.

            As efficiently as he'd undressed Uruha, Zero pulled Uruha's left arm above his body and strapped it into the leather straps, making sure it was tight enough to secure Uruha before reaching over for Uruha's right arm. From his movements it was clear he'd done this before on a regular basis and as Uruha tested the bonds tying his arms above his head, he knew he couldn't escape even if he had wanted to. He was already at Zero's mercy and the bassist hadn't even finished with him yet.

            Dropping to his knees before Uruha, Zero pulled Uruha's left leg back against the wood and tied his ankle as firmly as he had done to his wrists. Satisfied with his work, he repeated the procedure to Uruha's remaining free limb before standing back and smiling at the beautiful sight before him. Uruha's body was so beautiful with his perfect pale skin over a muscular but thin frame. His legs parted just enough to be inviting and his penis already hard and ready for whatever he chose to do to it. All that was glorious but what really turned Zero on was the look of lust on Uruha's face as he waited eagerly for what was to come next.

            Zero didn't want Uruha to know what was coming until it happened. Surprise always made his games that much more entertaining and so casually he pulled out a long silk scarf and wrapped it around Uruha's head, covering his eyes so that the other couldn't see. Now he was perfect and ready for his games. He'd start simple for now as he didn't want to scare the other into begging to be let go. There was nothing more annoying than a partner that backed out just as he was getting into things.

            Uruha could hear footsteps as Zero left him and he wondered for a moment if he had somehow been tricked but no, Zero was coming back now. He had obviously just been fetching something and Uruha didn't have long to wonder what the object might be before it was placed over his right nipple. It was cold, freezing cold, and wet as it began to melt against the heat of his body. It could only be ice and as a second piece was placed over his other nipple he shivered slightly at the cold. The ice was then moved down his chest slowly, melting quickly against Uruha's body and leaving wet trails of cold water across his chest. By the time they had reached his stomach they were both completely melted and Uruha's body tingled at the cold.

            “Do you like ice?” Zero whispered as a piece was placed over Uruha's lips. The second Uruha opened his mouth to reply the ice cube was slid into his mouth, quickly followed by the bassist's lips covering his, sealing his mouth in a kiss. A tongue joined the ice cube in his mouth and together they played with the melting ice until it was all but gone. It was a simple but intimate game that Zero repeated with a second ice cube, enjoying the contrast between the warmth of Uruha's mouth and the coldness of the ice on his tongue.

            “Do you know why I always start with ice play?” Zero whispered into Uruha's ear, his warm breath falling against Uruha's ear and cheek.

            “Why?” Uruha asked.

            “Because it only forms at zero,” Zero replied with a grin, making Uruha laugh. The other had a strange sense of humour but he didn't mind in a slightest. “You'll also find that ice always remains below zero, never above. Remember that. It's important.”

            “I'll try.” Uruha replied, grinning like a mad man just as Zero's warm mouth wrapped around his hard length, causing his sentence to end in a moan followed by a gasp as he felt the other object in Zero's mouth brush against him. Hard and cold it was clearly yet more ice and it made the warmth of Zero's mouth feel so much nicer in contrast to its coldness. Zero certainly knew what he was doing with his mouth, as he expertly moved the ice cube around to rub against Uruha's most sensitive spots and Uruha wondered just how long he could last under such intense stimulation.

            He never did find out as the moment the ice cube had fully melted, Zero pulled away and left him gasping for air and begging Zero not to stop. Begging made no difference to Zero, who had already mentally moved on and picking up the last ice cube he pushed it deep inside Uruha's entrance, watching pleased as water began to trickle out and wet Uruha's thighs.

            “Zero!” Uruha complained, pulling at the leather that bound him but the only response was Zero's laughter as he picked up the next object for his games. Made from bright pink plastic and about as wide as Zero's thumb, the butt plug had a special function that he knew would surprise Uruha greatly. He carefully coated it in lube before sliding it into Uruha's waiting body and wiggled it slightly, pleased to see Uruha's reaction was so enjoyable to watch. Flipping the on switch he let go and stood back to watch Uruha some more as he moaned softly. Inside him the butt plug was pulsating, slowly getting bigger and preparing Uruha a lot more efficiently and gently than his fingers ever could. It would take a while for it to reach its full size but he was in no rush, he had plenty of more games planned before he would take his own pleasure from the young man in front of him.

            Zero left Uruha for a moment, as he selected his next choice of toy. It was a difficult decision as he had many but in the end he chose the object he wanted to play with most. A mid-sized ornamental knife with a six-inch blade sharpened to cut as cleanly as possible.

            A nice man would warn Uruha about what was coming. A nice man would give the other the opportunity to say no but Zero wasn't a nice man. And so as Zero approached Uruha he gave away nothing of what he had planned. Reaching the guitarist, he placed the cold blade against Uruha's chest and pressed down slightly, drawing a thin and shallow cut across Uruha's chest.

            “Do you like the pain?” Zero asked as Uruha moaned, most likely due to the butt plug still buried deep inside him. Zero got no answer apart from more soft moans and taking the lack of protest as a sign to continue, he quickly flicked the tip of the knife over Uruha's skin causing a tiny scratch to appear. The pain of such a wound would be so slight that Uruha probably couldn't even feel it over the pleasure deep within. Realising this Zero scowled and cut Uruha one last time. A long thin wound that trickled blood slowly down his pale skin. Zero couldn't help but stare in pure lust at the sight. It was irresistible and no longer thinking he leaned forward and ran his tongue along the wound, tasting the blood and savouring it like another man might taste fine wine. It was a delightful taste, like that of a forbidden fruit and he, forever a sinner, never tired of enjoying it. He'd even been known to cut his own skin just to taste the coppery tang of blood. He might be slightly crazy but that was just how he'd always been.

            “One last toy before I remove that butt plug.” Zero commented before leaning over to kiss Uruha gently, a silent thanks for the blood. He'd already made up his mind on which toy to use and quickly he went to fetch it. His favourite vibrator, that not only had a vibration function but temperature controls. Flicking it on cold he placed it on and gave it a few seconds to reach the desired temperature. With a smirk Zero ran the vibrator against Uruha's inner thigh, amused by the shiver that ran through Uruha's body as he moaned uncontrollably in pleasure.

            “Please, no more teasing,” Uruha begged, only to find the vibrator running along the length of his erection. “Zero!” He screamed out in both pleasure and frustration, just as the butt plug inside him finally stopped.

            “What do you want?” Zero asked, as he switched the vibrator onto its warm setting.

            “I want you to fuck me until I cum and then fuck me some more,” Uruha replied.

            “Just a little longer,” Zero promised, removing the butt plug and replacing it with the now warm vibrator. He thrust it into Uruha's ass a few times before leaving it running inside the man and slowly undoing the straps on Uruha's ankles. His wrists were next and as the bonds were undone Uruha fell forward into Zero's arms. Zero held him up while Uruha steadied himself and gently removed the vibrator, switching it off, and throwing it to one side. He wanted to play more but he was just so horny now that he couldn't wait any longer.

            “On your hands and knees,” Zero ordered and obediently Uruha did as he was told, needing to be fucked so bad that arguing wasn't even an option. He looked such a beautiful sight to Zero with his perfect ass ready to be taken, his body quivering in excitement and the blindfold over his eyes still blocking off his sight. It was all Zero could do to hold back long enough to undress and cover his erection in lube before he positioned himself behind the guitarist and pushed his entire length deep within the other man. A moan of pure pleasure escaped his lips as he felt the tight warmth surround him so delightfully.

            “Take me, take me hard!” Uruha begged and loving just how desperate he sounded, Zero began to do just that. His movements were fast and hard and the moans that escaped his lips were lost among Uruha's own. His hands gripped onto Uruha's hips, pulling his body back as he thrust forward and the pleasure began to engulf him. Uruha was such a good plaything and now he was the perfect fuck.

            On his hands and knees Uruha's body could feel nothing but pleasure. His world that had been black for so long now but was pure white as he came, splattering cum across the floor. The pleasure of orgasm was intense and as it died down it was replaced with a feeling of happiness and relief as his body had been desperate to cum for so long.

            Behind him Zero was keeping up his pace but Uruha didn't mind in the slightest. He was enjoying this night so much. He'd never had a partner as creative and talented as Zero before and the fact that he could fuck him so thoroughly was just an added bonus. But Zero wasn't a machine and as his stamina began to wane he let go of all self-control and came deep into Uruha's body before collapsing against the guitarist as he recovered his breath.

            After maybe a minute Zero pulled out of Uruha and gently reached over to untie the blindfold before collapsing onto the floor with his legs spread and his back against the wall. He indicated for Uruha to join him and crawling, as he doubted he could stand right now, Uruha made his way to Zero's side.

            Needing to be held Uruha sat between Zero's spread legs and was pleased to find Zero didn't need words to know what he wanted. Strong arms wrapped around his chest and he leant back, enjoying the warmth and comfort Zero's body had to offer.

            Silence filled the room as neither man knew what to say now. This was supposed to be a one-night thing. Just some fun but Uruha was finding it wasn't enough. How could this be it, when Zero had so much to offer? He felt like tonight he'd only touched the tip of the iceberg that was Zero's creativity in the bedroom. Or basement dungeon as it actually was. Then an idea filled Uruha's mind, a way to ask for more without appearing desperate or clingy.

            “You know, I might need another favour from you,” Uruha commented casually.

            “Really?” Zero asked, the hint of excitement not lost to Uruha's ears.

            “Yeah,” Uruha replied. “I don't suppose you'd be willing?”

            “Well there will be a price,” Zero warned.

            “I know,” Uruha replied. “But it's a price I think is more than fair.”


End file.
